


Lily, Queen of Hell

by Slytherwitch



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, I wrote this a while ago, Inspired by Hades and Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), james is hades, lily is persephone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:42:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22047328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherwitch/pseuds/Slytherwitch
Summary: Lily loved going down to the mortal world. James loved going up. And they both don't mind the Underworld.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Kudos: 9





	Lily, Queen of Hell

Down from Olympus

Flowers in her fiery hair

She wanders Earth

Everything is so

BUSY

and

LOUD

and

EXHILARATING

It's a little too much.

_"Stay nearby Persephone."_

_"Yes mother."_

A little coffee shop called

Moony's

Catches her attention.

It had the sweetest smell coming from it.

It looks like its a place worth entering.

_"What's your name?"_

_"Lily."_

_"Then I'm James"_

He buys her a coffee.

He occupies her mind.

He is all she talks about.

He has

The hottest smirk

and

The prettiest eyes

and

The wittiest jokes

and

The sweetest actions.

_"Do you trust me?"_

_"I'm up for an adventure."_

_"That's not the same thing."_

_"I never said it was."_

He's Hades.

King of the Underworld.

An infamous name on Olympus.

A Social Pariah.

_"Nice place."_

_"It's a little dark."_

_"Isn't the Underworld supposed to be though?"_

_"I guess you have a point."_

Its certainty different from Olympus.

Her father, Albus

aka The Mighty Zeus

Has everything

GOLD

and

BRIGHT

and

FULL OF LIGHT.

The Underworld is

DARK

and

GLOOMY

and

WELCOMING.

It's more comfortable in the Underworld than on Olympus.

_"This isn't what I was expecting the Underworld to be like."_

_"Is it not living up to your expectations Persephone?"_

_"How did you know I was Persephone?"_

_"Demeter has been trying to find you for three months."_

_"Bloody hell."_

She eats a pomegranate down there.

It's a little too good.

But Hermes comes.

Zeus demands her to come home.

Demeter is worried for her.

Hermes misses her.

She fills a little guilty.

But she feels a whole lot better with Hades.

_"I can't leave. I ate down here."_

_"But you can visit up there."_

_"Will you miss me?"_

_"Loads."_

_"I'll return."_

_"I know you will."_

Zeus wants to bound her to Olympus.

Hermes wants her home.

Demeter wants her to be happy.

AND

HAPPY

IS

WITH

HADES

_"Back so soon."_

_"I missed you."_

_"I missed you more."_

_"Make me your queen. I'll never have to leave."_

_"You are already the queen in my mind."_

_"Then make it official."_


End file.
